What?
by Zutara-Princess
Summary: Katara, Zuko, and a.....bear? What will happen? [Zutara] Needs revision and editing...any ideas? C'mon! I can't make a great story without feedback!
1. What Could

**A/N:** _I do not own Avatar: The Last- hey, wait a minute, what am I doing? Every story I put the same thing up, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.I wonder what would happen if I said that I did own avatar...hhmmm...O.K._

_I do own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_This is for A True Dreamer. She is really awesome so I thought I'd write something in her honor. She was the first reviewer I have ever gotten so I figure I owe her something. Hopyalike!_

_C ya l8er! Nuin but luv 4 ya!_

**Zutara-Princess**

**What Could Have Been**

Katara brushed her swollen lips with a sweep of the fingers. _If only..._

She wandered aimlessly for a while, never looking to see where she would step, knowing that no matter how far she wandered, her mind would always take a round trip to the same place.

The forest was dense, occupied by thick trees that constricted her view of anything in front of her. The only thing she could see properly was the majority of the darkened sky.

She sighed. _If only there could have been more time._

Katara directed her attention to the moon. _Yue is so lucky..._ She thought wistfully, _She will never lose sight of Sokka, she will always know where he is... and he will always be able to see her when he wants to._

She decided wishing would get her nowhere, and turned her attention back to the path she was traveling along.

The young water bender took one last glance at the moon, and then silently retreated into the earth tent Toph had agreed to share on such a cold night.

Katara knew, after all, it was bad to dwell on what could have been.

**A/N:**_ You guys are lucky. So, so, lucky. I could've just made this like my other multi-chapters, where they are all really long and you have to wait forever to be able to read the next chapter._

_But no, all I ask for are five reviews. I am only making three chapters to this story. They are all complete, and after five reviews, I will post the next one up._

_Thanks, guys, (and girls. Hey, a question, are there any men on this site, or boys, or males at all? I've failed to come across any...sorry, if any of my friends are male, I had noooo idea...then again, some of you never gave me any...)_

_C ya l8er! Nuin but luv 4 ya!_

**Zutara-Princess**


	2. What Would

**A/N:** _Okay, same deal goes for here. Five reviews, and you get the next chapter. I'm tired so I'm gonna cut to the chase._

_C ya l8er, nuin but luv 4 ya!_

**Zutara-Princess**

**What Would Have Been**

Zuko was dizzy. Nothing like that had ever happened before. That was a frightening yet exciting new experience for him. It was the first time he had ever done something like that.

But to be honest, the last straw had been drawn several times and if she had pushed it any farther she would have been dead. He thought of this grimly.

Squinting his eyes he peered through the darkness, hoping to catch some glimpse of his uncle's campfire, all the time wondering, what would have happened if he had stayed.

But time calls, and so does family. Both could tell that the other was sad to go, the young firebender knew, and when they had left, their thoughts were still on the other.

His mind never stopped going in her direction, and despite his attempts, shaking his head roughly didn't help. No matter how hard he tried, a picture of her head was bouncing up and down like a balloon inside his mind.

He knew well that it is never good to dwell on what would have been.

**A/N: **_I know, these are very short, but cut me some slack here, I'm running low on ideas. And the next chapter is a lot longer. I hadta make some changes so if I don't get the next one up at exactly five reviews, whoops. I think this lack of sleep is getting to me. Right now, it's 1:12 on a Tuesday. Yeah, I know, I really use my time wisely, huh?_

_O.K. back on topic. Wait, what as the topic? O.K., I really need some sleep,_

_C ya l8er, nuin but luv 4 ya!_

**Zutara-Princess**


	3. What Was

**A/N: **_Muwahaha! Here comes the funny part. Do you guys get the cycle? What could have happened, what would have happened, what was. Kay, read on_.

**Zutara-Princess**

**What Was**

As they both layed awake, thier thoughts seemed to wander again.

It had bee a frightning encounter, but when he looked back on it, it was rather funny.

_Maybe I'm overreacting. I'm not so sure she was really in any danger at all._

He closed his eyes.

_There could've been more. I just know it._

As she thought about this, her thoughts wandered to how it all had started, and a large grin took over her face.

_"Hhhmmm..." Katara mumbled comfortably at the wonderful sensation her right hand was experiencing. Warm, short breaths were upon her hand, and she felt the need to turn up her palm._

_The tickling wet sensation of something sliding up and down her slender fingers left her trembling with excitement and anticipation, but she remained still, wondering how far it would go._

_Three days after being stuck on a stupid island together, Zuko thought he was going to be sick. The waterbender's cooking was terrible, he much preferred his uncle's._

_It was still early and although the sun was only just peeping out, he wished for slumber. But, slumber is something he never recieved._

_Instead, the Avatar's waterbender, Katara, had caught more than she needed, and Zuko turned to look at her enviously for the ninth time that morning. She always got to sleep just fine, while he tossed and turned on the hard ground. He wondered how she could sleep so well._

_Zuko was about to turn away when movement caught his eye. _

_Zuko took a fighting stance._

_"Katara," he called._

_The feeling continued, and she started to wiggle slightly, despite her attempts to stand still._

_"Katara," She heard him whisper harshly._

_"Hhhmm?" she said lightly, thinking that his voice sounded unusually far away from where she thought he was._

_"Don't...move," he said seriously._

Don't move?_ Katara wondered oddly. _What kind of thing is that to say?

_Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Zuko standing several feet away from her._

_She gasped._

_Zuko saw her eyes open and heard her small gasp of surprise._

_He gritted his teeth._

_"Don't panic," he told her._

_He watched her head slowly rise to meet the eyes of the large animal._

_Katara looked up slowly._

_Her blue eyes met ginger ones._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Katara jumped instinctively to her feet and began to run in the opposite direction._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Zuko sighed frustratedly. That was the absolute _last _sound he wanted to hear._

_The bear followed the small girl as she backed away, and Zuko knew he had to act._

_He placed himself in between Katara and the bear, and once it saw him the gigantic animal reduced his speed, taking small, poachful steps that frightened both of the teens._

_It walked right up to Zuko, nearly two inches from the now shaking firebender bender's nose._

_Katara watched helplessly as the bear approached the boy, every step it took menacing and pushing her fear deeper._

_As the bear stopped, Katara almost cried over how close it was to the firebending prince, ready to take his face off at any given moment._

_Both teens were rooted to their postitions, watching as the bears' face slowly approached his._

_Zuko took one glance at the monster, whose face was growing larger, before shutting his eyes and preparing himself for pain._

_But the pain never came. Instead, he recieved the most disgusting thing he had ever felt._

_Katara's facial expression changed from contorted fear to that of pure hysteria._

_"Haahahahahahahhahahahaha!" she screamed joyously, reffering to the rather large lick he had recieved, covering his entire head front down to his upper-torso in slober._

_"Shut up!" he yelled at her. This only made Katara laugh harder._

_The bear sat and began cleaning his paws, as if licking a complete stranger for no apparent reason was completely rational._

_Katara clutched her sides and fell over, laughing so hard tears spilled out of her eyes._

_And when she saw Zuko glaring holes right into her, she tried to hold in her obnoxiousness, only to lead to much more intense laughing. Now she was rolling around on her back._

_"Could you get any more annoying?" he growled, embarassed. _Stupid bear, _he thought._

_Katara laughed so hard it took the breath from her lungs, but she didn't stop._

_The prince looked at the girl, completely annoyed by her childish humor. There was only one thing that would stop her annoying laughter._

_Katara stopped briefly, to take a breath. But once again, she was deprived of air, this time, though, much more pleasantly._

_Zuko was on top of her, his hands wrapped around her tightly, his lips pressed aginst hers roughly, making it hard for her to utter a sound. Not that she'd want to. She feared that words would ruin the magic._

_The bear stopped cleaning to look at the two teenagers and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, indicating a sort of smile._

_His job was done, he had served his duty towards the spirits. Now, he hoped, the spirits would keep their word, and grant him a love of his own._

**A/N: **_K guys, just in case you didn't know, Zuko and Katara were kissing. (duh...rolls eyes)._

_The bears job was to create a love between two people. If he did this, he would be granted a bride. That's it. I should probably make the same story in the bears POV. Now _that _would be interesting._

_But, all good things in time, and I still have no idea how long my other two multi-chapters are gonna be, nor where to go from where I am on them._

_I'd really apprectiate it if you'd check those out and give me some feedback, and advice. God knows I need it. (Sorry if saying 'God' ofended anybody. No disrespect intended towards the big guy...or Athiests...gotta remember the Athiests...)_

**Zutara-Princess**


End file.
